The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program.
Recently, with the development of a network environment, SNS (Social Networking Service) and websites in the form of a diary (so-called blog) become common. In this way, text information indicating various kinds of experiences of many users are posted on the Internet. From such text information, it is possible to know the past experience, ongoing experience or planned experience of each user. Also, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-003655, it is possible to detect a user's action pattern based on information acquired from a sensor.